


The Sounds of Someday

by R_Rolling



Series: Situations [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Multi, Murder, Possible Mpreg, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Prostitute Harry, Prostitution, Quadruple - Freeform, Stay-At-Home Parent Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: Harry Potter is exiled from England after the war believed to be the next Dark Lord, without money or magic Harry is forced to become a prostitute to live. Years later he witnesses a gruesome murder and becomes a blip on the BAU's radar.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Harry Potter/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Harry Potter, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Harry Potter, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Harry Potter/Spencer Reid, Quadruple
Series: Situations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652797
Comments: 156
Kudos: 572





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Black_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Sun/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction. 
> 
> This is for my new friend The_Black_Sun who really wanted a Harry Potter/Criminal Minds crossover. Hopefully you enjoy it!!!   
> No Beta all mistakes are my own.

Chapter One

' _The Sounds of Someday - Radio Company'_

Harry Potter closed his eyes as he was roughly shoved against a grimy wall in a back alley, he had never imagined that after winning against Voldemort that this would become his life. Kissed pressed against his neck had Harry zoning out, trying not to feel the erection pressing into him. The Ministry had not even waited until the dead were moved from the grounds of Hogwarts to 'arrest' him for being a dark wizard. They chained him in magic suppressing cuffs and dragged him before a full court, where instead of giving him a trail they simply told him he wasn't ever to return to England or the wizarding world. They welded a magic suppressing collar on him and sent him on his way. None of his 'friends' had contacted him or tried to help him, he had been ripped away from the newly orphaned Teddy Lupin, probably never to see the poor child again. The portkey they had thrust into his hands had deposited him in America painfully before going dormant. Harry had tried every option, but he found without any formal muggle education and not having taken a shower in a while he couldn't get a job anywhere, that's when he found out about the world of prostitution. He'd met a fierce but kind prostitute who told him her name was Ruby. Ruby had taught him everything he needed to know about being a prostitute, how to profile people so he didn't go off with someone who would hurt him irreparably or murder him, how to avoid pimps and gangs. He eventually started making decent enough money to get a tiny studio apartment in the city that he shared with three other prostitutes. Bunny, Kandy, and Vicki were his closest friends after Ruby, the three shared the apartment and everything else, bills, rent, groceries. Even through Hogwarts Harry had never really connected with anyone like he did those three, he could be himself, his real self, around them. Eventually Harry found that the more feminine he looked the more customers he got, his body was naturally curvier than most males his age so he had gotten contacts and used light make up every day, to cover his scar and make his lips shiny and eyelashes longer. He grew his hair out, it now reached the middle of his back and was his customers favorite thing to grab onto, but it had helped him pull more customers in so Harry let that part go. 

Five Years later Harry had an established role on this block in the neighborhood his known name was 'Emerald' and he had never told anyone but Ruby, Bunny, Kandy, and Vicki his true name. Harry had ended up studying muggle education and got something they called 'GED' it was almost the same thing as a high school diploma, he was also currently saving every other penny he could to go take courses at his local trade school, he wanted to be able to become a chef. He had always liked cooking but never really had the time to get into it properly, but he set his sights on becoming a chef, hoping to make enough money doing that to move him and the girls to a bigger apartment, one where they didn't all share one bed. 

Life was pretty good for Harry. Sure he had to sell his body for food and rent but at the end of the day he was fed, had a roof over his head, and had some ride or die friends. That is...until he witnessed a murder. 


	2. The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BAU is invited to California to work a high profile murder case, only to find out that the police department is keeping secrets.

Chapter Two

The BAU team consisting of Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, and Penelope Garcia had landed in Los Angeles about an hour ago. The whole team had gone directly to the police department in charge of the case, setting up Garcia's computers and looking over everything they had on the case so far. Doctor Reid was looking through the files when he came across something strange and took it straight to the Unit Chief. 

"Hotch, look at this" Spencer handed over the case file "There's a half filled out witness report here, the witness claims they saw the entire murder but the officer in charge of interviewing them escorted them out of the building saying they got aggressive." 

Aaron Hotchner looked over the report, his exasperation for this police department growing every moment, since arriving things had been going wrong and they had only been there less than an hour. First it seemed like the department forgot that the BAU would be coming, and then as they got there it was like the whole department took their lunch breaks all at once, the BAU had set up all by themselves and had to go through the police reports instead of talking to the actual officers. Aaron took this file straight to the police chief. "Detective, can you explain to me why a witness was tossed out of the station yesterday?" 

"Witness?" Detective Miranda took the file into his hands and read over it "I was never informed of this Agent, let's go talk to the interviewing officer" Aaron allowed the Detective to lead the way, so far from what Aaron had seen they would have no help from the police department in the case. 

A prominent lawyer had found completely gutted in a back alley in Los Angeles, missing his intestines entirely far too professionally to have been done by someone just getting started, they knew there would be more bodies somewhere and Aaron had Garcia looking into it, but for now they had just one gruesome murder. 

"Hernandez!" The Detective cornered an Officer. "Did you dismiss a vital witness?" 

"Ah Boss, not vital it was Emerald, you know we can trust a word that comes out of that whores' mouth" Hernandez defended himself. Aaron was moments away from losing his temper, this Officer was cocky and too sure of himself, thinking he wasn't going to get in trouble for dismissing a witness.

What came out of the Detectives mouth next should have shocked Aaron, but it really didn't. "Ah, well good work Hernandez, don't let that slut come back here" 

"Excuse me, whom are you speaking of?" Aaron asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Local prostitute, comes in every so often to file a complaint about something ridiculous. Huge waste of time and oxygen" The Detective laughed. 

"I need the location of this 'waste of time' Detective and if this person has sensitive information that wasn't obtained by your officers you and this department will regret your conduct today" Aaron turned on his heel and stormed back into the little conference room the BAU had set up in. 

"Excuse me" A soft voice came from behind him, Aaron turned and looked down at the tiny department secretary. "Sorry to bother you Agent, but I heard the others talking about Emerald?" Aaron nodded "I don't know where Emerald lives, but around this time they're usually working 54st close to Normandie Avenue. I'm sorry about their behavior Agent, every Officer in here believes that prostitutes aren't worth their time, Emerald has come in a few time to report different things, a prostitute being beaten up, their apartment being broken into...I try to help them as much as I can" 

"Thank you...."

"Amanda Lee"

"Ms. Lee. Did anyone ever write a report about the apartment being broken into?" 

"I don't think so Agent, this was recent, and lately every time Emerald comes in they're thrown out. Yesterday was different because they said something about the murder but the officers didn't believe them" 

"Very Well. I'll take a few Agents and go look for Emerald" 

"Agent Hotchner, I would recommend taking them to eat, Emerald is so skinny, they've said they share their apartment with three other people and still struggle to make ends meet. Emerald will be much more likely to talk to you if you feed them" 

"Thank you for the advice Ms. Lee" Aaron turned and got the attention of Spencer and Derek. "We're going to go out and see if we can't find Emerald."

* * *

Aaron looked over at Derek in the passenger seat, then checked the rear view mirror to look at Spencer. No one aside from the close knit team knew that the three of them were in a successful polyamorous relationship, Spencer and Derek were his lovers and Aaron wouldn't have it any other way. Together they made an impeccable team in and out of the field. 

"This station really doesn't care do they?" Derek rolled his eyes as he looked over other half completed or otherwise lacking police reports.

"No they don't, and I fully intend to bring this up to the state before this case is over, the station needs a complete overhaul" Aaron responded. Turning left onto 54st when Spencer told him to. As they drove the neighborhood got worse and worse until eventually they ended up in a ghetto. As the sun lowered in the sky the streets became densely populated with prostitutes and customers. 

"Aaron, we have no idea what this Emerald looks like, we're going to have to get out and ask around if we're going to catch a break tonight" Derek said after a while of searching. 

"You're right, I'll pull over and we'll start asking."

It took awhile for them to find a prostitute willing to talk, but when they did, they struck gold.

"Emerald? Yeah Ems my roomate" a woman named Bunny told them "He in trouble?" 

"Not at all, we're just wanting to talk to him about a police report he tried to file yesterday" Bunny rolled her brown eyes and flicked black hair over her shoulder. 

"Police don't give a fuck about us, I won't tell you where Em is if you're just going to harass..."

"We're Federal Agents" Aaron discreetly showed his credentials "We promise we just want to talk to Emerald about what he saw, nothing more" 

"Ight, Em ain't out tonight. Got attacked by that pervert last night, nasty cut on his side. Our apartment is at..." Bunny listed off the address, it was only a block from their current location "Tell Em Bunny said it was aight for ya to come in" 

"Thank you" They decided to walk to the apartment, not wanting the attention their Government tags would bring. The apartment was a grimy little place connected to the alley where the Lawyer had been murdered. Suddenly, a gun shot rang out and had all three Agents drawing their guns and racing into the apartment. A figure darted out of another exit, but by the time Derek chased after them, they were gone. Derek went back inside and shook his head. 

They proceeded with their weapons drawn, heading to the broken down apartment door. "Bloody fucking hell" they head someone grumbling from inside. 

"FBI!" Aaron announced "Emerald?" 

"Stay where you are" A British voice commanded "Who sent you?" 

"Bunny did Emerald" Aaron used a softer tone of voice. "She said it was alright for us to come up, we heard the gunshot are you alright?" 

"You can come in, I've got my gun on the dresser and I'm five feet from it on the bed" 

Aaron entered cautiously, the studio apartment was an open floor plan they passed a small bathroom and then saw the bed...and the figure sitting on it. Behind him Derek secured the gun while Aaron went forward, holstering his weapon. 

Emerald was probably the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen aside from his own lovers. A petite figure sat on the bed, shirtless with just a small skirt on, long jet black hair acting as a curtain. Emerald looked up and Aaron found where the name had come from, the mans' eyes were a green unlike anything Aaron had ever seen before, almost glowing. 

"May I see some ID?" Emerald asked politely. Aaron showed his credentials. 

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA Derek Morgan, and Doctor Spencer Reid. We came to speak with you about what happened yesterday" 

"Be a love and hand me that rag please?" Emerald pointed to a rag already covered in blood, Aaron picked it up by the edge and handed it over, watching as Emerald pushed back his hair to reveal a huge wound on his side. 

"You need a hospital" 

"Can't afford it" Emerald gave him a sad but beautiful smile. "I'll be able to patch it up" Emerald hissed as he forced the rag down over his wound. "The man I shot at was your suspect" Emerald informed. 

"He came back to get you?" Derek asked 

"I can only assume, we met face to face whilst he was covered in blood, I barely got away, he broke down the door. He had a knife" Emerald shook his head "I borrowed a gun from a...friend of mine this morning, I was worried he would come back for me, I've never shot a gun before. I didn't expect the recoil and I missed" Emerald nodded to a hole in the wall "But I sure scared the arsehole" 

"Emerald, I understand you're in a very tough position but we would really like to put you under protection, you're in a lot of danger here" Derek said softly, they all understood that prostitution was Emerald's only form of income, and if he couldn't do that he wouldn't have any money.

"I won't be able to pay rent if I don't go out tonight. It's been slow with the murder and the police cracking down on the streets. The girls and I are struggling" Emerald blushed "I have to at least make three hundred more dollars, four if I want to pay for groceries" 

"I will personally give you that money" Spencer knelt down in front of Emerald "I cannot leave you knowing that you're being hunted. Please Emerald your life is literally on the line" 

"I don't accept handouts" Emerald protested.

"It's not a handout, it's in exchange for allowing us to protect you Emerald. He's already come back once" 

"We would also like you to sit with a sketch artist for a description of the Unsub, the money will be for your time doing that" Aaron promised, sending Spencer a thankful look. 

"Alright Agents, I understand and I'll come with you. Can I pack a bag?" 

"Of course, let me help with that what do you need?" While Derek was helping Emerald pack a bag, Aaron made sure that there was an EMT waiting at the police station. 


	3. Emerald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to have been absent for a while!! I hope a new chapter can make up for it :)
> 
> TW for graphic talking of being gutted

They got Emerald back to the station and were met with extreme hostility. Officers giving them dirty glares, some even questioning aloud why had their Captain brought in the F.B.I if they were just going to pander to street trash. Aaron helped Emerald inside and got him sat down, EMS was on site and went directly to the hurt man, helping to clean the wound and apply bandages. 

"Emily I need you to run down to the first store you can find and grab some more normal looking men's clothes top in a small and pants in a 28, we're going to have to bring Emerald to the hotel and I don't think we're going to be able to get him past the front desk if he's wearing that" Aaron told Emily discreetly. Emerald hadn't been able to get a shirt over his would, so there he sat in the middle of the police station in just that little black skirt, platform boots, and Aaron's suit jacket draped over his shoulders. 

"Of course, I'll make it quick too" Emily grabbed her purse and was out of the station like lightning. Aaron had no doubt that she'd be back before Emerald was finished talking to the sketch artist. 

"Emerald this is Jason the sketch artist, do you think you may be able to sit with him and tell him about who you saw?" 

"OH! Yes of course" Emerald smiled, gently brushing his hair to one side. He turned all of his focus onto the sketch artist. 

"Hotch, incoming" Derek warned. Aaron sighed, Detective Miranda was storming in their direction, and if the purple color of his face was anything to go off of, Aaron knew that this wasn't going to be a very pleasant conversation. 

"Why is that slut in my precinct?!?" Miranda roared, pointing a finger at Emerald. The prostitute payed no mind to the enraged man, smiling softly at the scared sketch artist as he described the unsubs brow bone shape. 

"Detective Miranda, Emerald is a witness to this murder and has seen the unsubs face. All we ask is that he sits with the sketch artist and then he will leave" Aaron tried to placate, he was going to end up punching this man if he had to deal with him much longer. 

"It's a lying bitch who just wants attention! Get out!" 

"Sorry Luv, hold on a mo" Emerald patted the artist knee and stood. He left Aaron's jacket on the bench leaving himself almost completely bare, skirt falling just to the tops of his thighs. "You listen to me" He stood a whole foot smaller than the detective, but radiated just chaotic energy that Aaron had a tough time keeping a grin from his face. "This bastard is sadistic and ruthless. That poor man he gutted was alive when he ripped out his intestines. Your...what did you call him?" Emerald tilted to look up at Aaron. 

"Unsub" 

"Yes right, your unsub ripped this man open from neck to waist, played with his insides and then slowly cut them out of him. All whilst the poor man was sobbing for his mother. I've seen his face and I know exactly what this crazy bastard looks like, and instead of letting me help you...AH it's my turn don't open your mouth" Emerald stopped the detective from speaking "You want to call me names and keep kicking me out of here all because you thought you could get my services for free? I told you then and I'll tell you again that I do what I do to feed myself and my roommates, not to give you pleasure for free! Your grudge is petty and unnecessary, let me talk with this nice gentleman" Emerald motioned to the artist "Then I'll be out of your hair, you can ignore me for five more minutes, you've been doing it well enough for the last year anyways" Emerald snorted. "Your unsub is panicking because I saw his face 'Detective' he came back to try to kill me again earlier this evening that's how I got stabbed. Now I am here risking my LIFE to help you catch this monster. You don't have to be appreciative but you assuredly don't have to be an arsehole about it either." Emerald turned with a whirl of his hair and skirt and sat back down with the artist. "Alright luv where were we? Oh yes, he has this horrific scar on his face starting from about here..." 

Aaron turned back to the Detective who still stood there mouth fully gaping. Aaron stood protectively in front of Emerald, he knew that when the Detective snapped out of his stupor he would be furious with Emerald and probably try something, but Aaron was not about to let that happen. 

"Alrighty we're done, Jason here has done an excellent job, this is exactly the man you're looking for" Emerald announced. 

"Thank you Jason. JJ please call a press conference and get this circling right away. Emerald is right, the unsub is panicking and will probably try to come after Emerald again. We're going to set Emerald up at the hotel and turn in for the night, JJ when you're done you and Rossi can join us" JJ nodded and took the sketch to go make copies of it. 

The BAU and Emerald didn't know it yet, but they had an extremely long night ahead of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I completely forgot that I have an appointment today and have to run! I thought this was a good stopping point for right now :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!!! Please leave a comment a kudos if you're enjoying.


End file.
